Hearing Heartbeats
by Unamerican
Summary: Bones and Booth have been working a lot of cases in there day but than that one case they meet a kid who needs them. or the story where the couple fosters Lance who is deaf and all there adopted kids are the squints. Read to found out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Hope you enjoy

* * *

When you have family its instinct to do everything in your power to protect and fight for them. Family means always having someone around to hold you or fight with. Family are the people who you don't have to explain what your family is like and why. You would do anything for them because that is what love is. When you fight for family, you are protecting against everything. Because sometimes it is you against the world and that was how it was for Lance.

At 4 he had officially lost his hearing. At 5 he had been put into foster care. At such a young age he had lost his foundation. He had come from an abuse home expecting only the worse from people. He couldn't expect anything better. He had been alone and in a quiet place for so long that he didn't run from the silence. It was the busy noise that took its hold. He couldn't handle the paralyzing fear that took him. He fought himself every day and the desire to run, but it meant leaving the new family he had been creating.

He was pushed into a foster home and one that lacked the proper care he needed but he adapted and survived. He lived in the home for a few months but that was his usual deal. He always did something or a parent got tired a trying to help him. He learned to never trust any adults at age 6. He stopped carrying if they helped once he turned ten.

Now he only carried for his family. There were other foster kids, but they were the ones who he connected with. They were the other kids who helped him side step a beating or snuck him some food. He did the same for them since they were family. It was these boys and girl who he would cling to and protect no matter what.

…

"Stupid shit!" The words were loud but unheard. The vibrations were rattling his head, but not the tiny ear bones. Lance had been living in this home for only a couple of weeks and it was like all the others. It was filled with abuse and negligence. The whimpers and cries dying the minute it touched the air. He couldn't fight back without getting a worse beating. The man knew how to control him. The torture his hands took. He knew he was too weak, but the fear took over and caused him to defend himself. His thin fingers scratched and pushed, but it didn't last.

"Stop!" tongue thick and voice dry. They laughed and smacked him. He wouldn't try to talk. His pale skin flushed in embarrassment and shame He grabbed a glass and hit him in the face. "Never hurt me" he growled before kicking the other.

The thin teen ran fast. He slipped away from the apartment and into town. Trying to swivel his slender boy away from the rush of action. He pushed a waiter and ran across the street. He ran straight to the city. The people around he could do without because they were different. There reality was different than his. He couldn't define the struggle he had to deal with. It was the constant reminder that there was this wall. He was a deaf foster child, forced into a hearing world with people who didn't understand why he couldn't trust.

Lance had ran and hid in a hotel bathroom. It was a fancy place and he just waited until all the guests had left. It was a smart idea and it helped keep him off the streets for a day or two but it wasn't enough he needed food and new clothes. He couldn't live like this.

It had been a few days since the kid ran off. He was hungry and finally it was becoming to much. He swallowed and held his torso tight. The teen slipped into the diner and pointed to a sandwich. He scarfed it down and than sat fidgeting for a moment before everything seemed to happen. He planned to just come in and eat than dash, but when the loud pop happened it was perfect. An explosion and the cieling started to collapse. Everyone was evacuated and they waited to be questioned. He ran out. He pushed a man out of the way and fled the restaurant, but he bumped into the wrong man.

Then someone grabbed him hard. The kid was punched in the face and it was a defense but it didn't save him. Someone pulled him hard and his hands were pinned to his back. He started panicking. He kept fighting and struggling. He tried to hell 'stop' but his throat was constrict. It took time for him to use words and say anything. He couldn't and so struggled harder until his chin was cupped and he was forced to look up.

'kid listen to me, that's against the law' the words he could lip read but it didn't mean anything since his hands were cuffed. 'Taking you in buddy'

He started fighting again but it wasn't easy. The cuffs dug into his wrists and no matter how he signed it wasn't seen. He started to kick at the door and growl. He may have looked like a wild animal bug he was in a cage. It was scary and all he could do was brace against the car walls.

...

"He seems very aggressive" Bones said.

"Yeah bones that's what crazy people do fight back"

"I think we should take him to the hospital I mean look at the bruises and cuts"

"He seem fine to me" Booth said rubbing his chin.

"Booth don't feel challenged he is a child"

"I'm not I just want to deal with this" He said as they headed to the hospital.

…

"Lance Sweets" the doctor called.

"Yes!"

"Are you family?"

"No, I'm the social worker call me Kenny in charge. He has no family"

"Ok well Ms. Kenny, he has bruises and cuts, and some fractured ribs, but nothing that will cause him to stay overnight"

"ok thank you for your services."

Booth and Bones watch the whole thing and are stunned that they witness such disregard for the child's needs. He has no one except this social worker.

"Bones" Booth says because even though the kid hit him, he meant it in survival mode and Booth can except that.

"We should talk to the kids about it"

...

"So you want another kid" Fisher asked as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. (age:7)

"Yes he doesn't have anyone and I think would make a great part of the family" Booth said.

"I think it would be awesome" Daisy squealed. (age: 9)

"Yea" Wendell agreed (age: 4)

"Why you asking you've already made your decision" Clark growled as he built a tower from his blocks (age:6)

"That's not true Clark we want to know what you think" Bones insisted reaching out and waiting for him to give her a hug and he did with great enthusiasm.

"What's he like" Vasiri asked.

"Well we have to wait and see"

"When is dinner?" Vincent Nigel Murray asked (Age: 5)

"Well since you all agreed I think a pre celebration is in order and we can order some pizza" Booth said.

…

"Let me be honest he is a messed up kid. I'm not saying he is a future killer, but he has been through a lot. And when we talked you wanted someone older and it didn't matter if they had problem." the social worker Kenny said. "And this kid has problems."

"Everyone deserves a second chance" Booth said.

"Yes we've discussed it and found that we want you to tell us nothing about his past, so we can gain his trust"

"Very well. Then by next week you will have another child in the house" Kenny left.

"Booth what if this kid hates us?" Bones asked.

"He will love us and the rest of our gang." Booth assured as he looked at the family pictures.

...

_"Lance a home as opened up and the family is great. That have adopted 6 kids and are a loving family." _The social worked signed as he packed

_"Okay"_

_"Great, don't worry you are safe. Nothing will change that and if ever need anything I will help" _Kenny said. She meant it. The old social worker had been a joke and she wanted to protect Lance he was a good boy who didn't deserve all this hurt.

...

Kenny walked up to the door with Lance in tow.

_'_knock knock' Booth answered.

_"Hey Booth and Temperance." _Kenny signed

At first they were confused but they caught on and started talking. "You never told us he was deaf" Bones said.

"I didn't think it would be a problem." Kenny said stopping the signing.

"It's not but how can we be prepared without knowing" Bones said looking at Lance. He wore black skinny jeans that looked like that had seen better days and a old black t shirt that was fading, but it were the converses that looked like they were about to fall off that caught her eye, then she looked at Lance. His face lacked any emotion and he even turned away from the conversation. His lip busted and yellowing bruise told a story. "We can't set him up in a regular school he needs to be put in a school where he can learn." Bones snapped upset.

"Listen the homes that could help him can't take him. They are full. You are the best of the best right now and I had to do a lot to get him suck a decent home. I never expect more than the bare minimum from parents because even that can be too much. You have to understand that. You are great parents and I don't doubt that. So be great parents to him." Kenny explained. "Okay?"

They both nodded and opened their house. Kenny tapped the boys shoulder and they headed in.

...

"Kids come down, come meet lance" Booth ordered as they lounged in the living room.

Kenny signed.

"Why is she moving her hands?" Wendell asked standing behind Clark who glared at the older boy.

"Because he is deaf and is unable to here so that means we will be learning sign language" Bones insisted.

"So who is he?" Vasiri asked

"This is Lance and he is your new brother" Bones said.

The group just stare at him and he just stared back. Lance looked at the social worker for guidance unable to define what was happening. Before she could start Daisy lunged forward like a puppy that was over eager.

"Hi I'm Daisy!" She exclaimed moving into his personal space and although he was bigger he flinched softly and stood trying to get away from the people. He started to walk out of the room.

"I'm sorry he gets a little shy. He's just not use to being around people who want to interact" She explained leaving the room also.

"It's ok Daisy is a bit over eager" Booth explain picking her up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to be loud" she said looking sad. "Daisy he can't here you" Booth said.

"At all!?" Vincent asked

"At all that means we have to pay extra attention when he wants something"

...

_"Give them a chance" _Kenny said

_"Why!"_ Lance snapped his hand gestures hard and quick

_"Because they honestly care. Every child in that room needed help at one point and every child in that room has a home and love. That could be you. I mean don't you want that?"_

_"You don't understand just because you sign means nothing" _His hands jerking and anger.

_"Ok sorry please just come back inside and just for the week can you please just see how it goes. I want you to stay and in two weeks I will be back and if this doesn't work than I will find you a new home okay?" _

_"Fine" _ He said.

...

"Ok" Kenny said. "I have to leave but Lance is staying and if there is anything you guys need me for just call"

Booth and Bones walked her to the door and the kids were able to get close enough to Lance to drag him to his new bedroom. he were all talking, but Lance just stared curiously at them looking disinterested.

"What schools has he gone to in the past?" Bones asked.

"Well in the past he had gone to hearing schools"

"With assistance than?"

"No he refuses it and the foster parent he was with before are in no way finically stable enough to put him in such a school"

"You guys don't worry. You're great parents you can do this" Kenny said as she walked out.

...

Lance sat on what he suspected was his bed in his room. He found himself surrounded by six younger kids. They all chatted and he just starred. If he was honest no matter where he went he felt lonely. He was always around people who spoke and heard and it was isolating. The few times he met people who signed and were mute was exciting because he got the chance to really communicate.

Booth and Bones walked in asking questions to the other kids before the left and they were alone with Lance. Booth pulled a phone from his pocket.

Dinner time hope your hungry

Lance nodded because he felt a little warmth to the thought that the other put into communicating with him.

Great lets head downstairs after we have to discuss somethings

Dinner went by like normal. The children were loud and constantly chatted about whatever they were thinking about in that second, except Lance kept his head down and ate very little. Booth tried to add him in the conversation but it seemed hard to get the boy to look up.

We want to know what school you want to go to? Lance shrugged. We want to look at schools that can help you so until we find one public school will be where you will go. 

"Are we sure that's the best choice?"

"Its the only one we have and it won't be that bad" Booth ensured.

* * *

Review tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

They had a routine and it was much needed to get everybody up and ready. It was apart of what Booth and Bones called their life now. The two woke early to get everyone else ready. Breakfast was started and the kids started to slowly head down stairs. Wendell first insisting to be held my Bones. Then Daisy already dressed in a tutu as bright pink as it got. Then Fisher made his way frowning and complaining about life in his glass half empty way he did. Clark grumbled but held Vasiri's hand as they strolled down the stairs.

Booth went up to wake Lance. He didn't know what to expect. He had never been in this situation before. He entered the room and saw the boy tangled in his sheets. Booth couldn't help but smile. He wasn't any different than any other boy but his adventures would be different. He sat on the bed and shock the boy. At first he curled up and whimpered, but than he sprung up. Lance looked around dazed his thick hair blocking his eyes before he swept it away. Lance tried putting distance between him and Booth but he started to fall off the bed. It was Booth who caught his wrist. Lance looked up at him skittish and afraid.

'Good Morning' Booth signed clumsily. Lance looked up at him confused but nodded. 'School' Booth signed again hopping it would be enough. Lance nodded and started to fumble out of bed.

"Bones I think Lance hated me."

"Why?"

"I don't know. He seems so jumpy around me."

"No that's not it. Booth he's a foster kid. A new environment must be scary for him" Bones said matter of factly finishing her yogurt and fruit. But Booth could feel that there was more to the story. He could feel it in his gut.

...

Lance came down the stair with bag looking tired. For Lance this was just another school he would be in for a while before the family cleaned their conscious and got rid of him. It happened everytime, things got to complicated and it was for the best. They always had excuses and Lance always ended up alone. He knew the tricks of surviving and knew that this was just another stop until he was free of the system.

'Lance are you ready for school?' Bones asked. Lance headed to the door.

"WAIT!" Booth yelled but Lance just kept walking. Booth had to physically go after the boy.

'I t-a-k-e you' Booth signed. Lance shook his head know and Booth started to argue.

"No Booth let him. We can talk when we get home" Bones nodded and grabbed Booth's arm.

...

Lance was at school and it didn't look any different than his others.

"Hey hun how can I help you?"

written: New student, Lance Sweets.

"Ok I see you're the little slow child aren't ya? I have your schedule right here and a map. You have a good day." She said slow and loudy from the way her mouth moved and Lance's anger flared but he kept it in check.

Lance walked away heading to his first period.

"Hello and you are?" Lance gave him the paper from the office. "Well nice to meet you Lance why don't you tell us something about yourself." Lance just went to his seat not making a sound. Some of the other kids were laughing, but he didn't pay to any attention to it at first. Then has he started for seat he was tripped. This riled Lance up and he glared at the other. The other boy smirked but didn't say anything. The boy was a big guy. He was definitely a big bones teen who used his size to was how Lance's day went. He would be bumped into accidentally or books shoved from his hands. It wasn't so bad Lance had been through a lot in his life so a few kids were nothing he couldn't handle. But that was the problem he was letting them ware at his patience.

Then the teacher was in his face and from the words he could read he heard retard and stupid and the other kids were laughing. But Lance turned his head down. He couldn't fight a teacher.

...

"Bones maybe we should get him a phone than we can communicate better until we have the basics of sign language down" Booth said as they drove to work. She was reading a book on sign language.

"I think that is a good idea. Is there any other reasons?"

"Well maybe just so we can get in touch, just to see how he is doing" Booth said.

"Ok that makes sense than"

That night Booth went into Lances room and gave him a small box. The boy opened the box to find a simple phone in front of him. He looked shocked and confused but instead of talking or even signing Booth texted him.

text: Booth:**Thought this would be a good way to communicate until we were better at sign language**

**Lance: thanks**

**Booth: How was your day a school?**

**Lance: ok i have a lot of homework...**

**Booth: Ok text you when dinner is ready.**

When Booth left Lance smiled. He felt reassured that they were trying and even a little loved.

...

That's what life was for the boy for the first weeks. School was a tender subject. He could read lips but it was a pain since he couldn't full understand when the teacher was moving or distracted by another subject. It left Lance with a headache and annoyed. The teachers were always yelling at him and keeping him after class or school. The boys in his class were getting worse. They would still his books and it was at the point where they had taken his clean clothes after gym.

But that wasn't the last straw. It was the next day before school started kids were standing around in a crowd, but he didn't expect anything until he got to his locker. In black spray paint the word RETARD was sprayed. And it was like someone had punched him in his face and stomach. It was brutal. He hadn't felt this abused since he was a kid. Lance tensed his jaw and walked over to the kid who he knew had done it.

Lance walked up to him and punched him. It was a shock which gave him an edge and with that he continued to through punched. They were quick hard jabs that left the larger boy unstable. He could feel the vibrations under his skin and with his adrenaline pumping he just kept throwing punching.

Then he was being pulled away by teachers. They were yelling at him and he was trying to keep up. Someone was always yelling at him or getting in his face. He couldn't fight them all. It was suffocating. He ran.

...

Lance ran. Lance ran away from the people. He couldn't stop and he didn't. He continued to sprint even after he had lost his breath. He ran until he was in the city of Washington D.C. There were dozens of people around. He screamed collapsing and it hit him like it did when he first tried to talk after the accident. He was deaf. He would never be able to here anyone. He screamed until his throat stopped rattling. Tears filled his eyes and his hands shook, but he jus hear nothing. It caused him to ache all over and fill sick. There was no ringing of the ears or popping. It was just silencing, something he had gotten us to but it was muffling sometimes like today. It felt like he was in darkness. Waking up and remembering the sounds of He was upset that this was his life. He was seen as a retard and it hurt. It was torture to not be able to talk to anyone and no one knowing how to sign. It was isolating and soul crushing, but he just held it in, until now. Lance was gasping for breath as he sat with the statue of Abraham Lincoln.

Lance sat there until the sun started to set and then he started to walk home. He was tired and sore. His knuckles bruising from the fight and the cut on his lip was throbbing. But of course has he walked home looking like a lost thug in the suburbs the police stopped him. They yelled from behind him to stop, but Lance didn't here a word.

"Kid what happened to you?" the cop asked.

Lance continued walking home. The cops drove by him and Lance flinched than started moving faster.

"Car 2278 we had a runaway please keep a look out. Its a boy the age of 14. Sending a picture your way" Radio said.

"Gary that's the kid"

This is the moment where all hell broke lose. The cops got out and Lance took off. It was his way of defending himself. He wasn't aware of what was going on or what to do. The cops though were professionals who did what they were trained to do. They tackled him and pinned him. Lance gasped and whimpered in pain. He tried to get the words out of his mouth but his brain wasn't understanding what was happening.

"Calm down or we will use force" the cop said.

Lance continued to struggle the grip on his body hardening and leaving him no room to move.

...

Booth and Bones drove home with all the kids. He felt the gnawing in his gut but didn't know what it was until and hour ago. Now him and Bones were driving to the police station where they were holding their son. They had received a call from the school saying their son had started a fight and ran off. This didn't sound like Lance but Booth and Bones didn't have anything to go off of so they rushed over. The principal made is clear it was Lance who started the fight and wouldn't be welcomed back. Booth went to the boys locker and saw the graffiti. He pushed until it hurt and found out his son was getting bullied by other boys. They were all the same saying it was Lance's fault and everyone had turned a blind eye. Some teachers even sneering.

"No offense but your disabled son should have never been allowed into normal class. He is always distracting my good kids."

Bones would never admit it but she was nervous and Booth gripped her hand tight understanding the feeling. The called the police and Booth asked a few favors but they had come through. A cop had found their kid. And the more their thought about it the more it fight.

...

"You can have him in cuffs. The kid is deaf you have to put him in something else." The cop said.

"Find get one of those secured chairs." Lance was thrown into the chair and restrained. His hands were free but his wrists were bound to the arms of the chair. The boy's heart was beating out of his chest and he couldn't breath. He kept trying to yell stop but his head was spinning and everything was happening to fast. Then he saw Booth and Bone. Lance wanted to cry he was so happy.

...

"Hey what the hell are you doing?" Booth snapped.

"He was fighting back. We needed to restrain him"

"No you get him out of that chair or I will make a call to the D.A and put you to under so much paper work you won't be working the streets until after you retire!"

Lance was shaking when we was released. His wristed were bruised and his breath ragged. Booth put a hand on his back and guided him out. Lance couldn't hold it he threw up and let a chocked sob out. Booth rubbed his back trying to relax the others tense muscles. Then he clung to Booth. The other was shocked but held him tight. Lance was shaking but after a few moments he loosened his grip. Booth made the other look at him and smiled then nudged him toward the car. Once in the car he huddled away from everyone else and Booth drove until they all fell asleep.

Booth and Bones slowly carried or woke all of the kids until only Lance was alone. "You watch the kids I'll wake him up."

Booth woke Lance and the boy looked rough. Booth didn't know what to say or what he could. "I'm sorry" Booth said and Lance just looked away, but Booth didn't say anything but nodded tying to stay calm. The F.B.I agent just pulled him into a tight hug, he kissed his forehead.

...

Lance went upstairs and Booth went to bed with Bones. Booth laid his head in Bones lap needing comfort and reassurance.

"He was so scared Bones and I couldn't do anything to stop it."

"I know Booth, but you are protecting him the best you can. And that makes him feel safe" She reassured.

"How do you know?"

"Because I feel safe and you saw you stand up to the other guy. That's what counts you went and stood up for him and he knows that. He can trust you."


End file.
